Through The Pain
by catbobnerdie27
Summary: 6 years after COG and something is very wrong, Jace is dying and Clary has her own problems. Will she save him in time? Lots of fluff, republished see profile for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my first fanfic which I have republished after problems with my last account which means I cannot use it anymore, I had hoped to write a sequel and therefore have republished it under this user name, so people wouldn't get confused if I did. Anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :) and don' t forget to review, constructive critiscism is welcome :)

All Characters belong to the wonderful author that is Cassie Clare!

"MAGNUS!" came Alec's agonized cry as he stumbled into the institute carrying and unconscious Isabelle, and dragging a half-conscious Jace. Hearing the urgency in his boyfriend's tone he hastily put down his cup of tea (spilling half- of it) and rushed through the long halls of the institute.

Nearing the front door he was nearly sprinting, his long legs carrying him faster than he thought they would. He was greeted at the still open door, by the thunder storm outside hitting him full in the face and Alec still calling his name holding an immobile Isabelle, whose hair was matted around her face and her whip was curled around her wrist, but it wasn't in her hand. Jace meanwhile was slumped against the wall, his eyes closed, his face grey, but more worryingly was that the water dripping off him was quickly turning red.

"What the hell Alec, have you forgotten how to draw an iratze or something?" Magus accused, but was still thinking that Alec looked incredibly sexy when he was dripping wet.

"No, we were on a job like any other, killed a few ravener demons, but something didn't feel right, I just had this feeling y'know?" he didn't wait for a reply, "Then, out of nowhere a greater demon appeared, I didn't know what it was, but it was ugly, Iz went straight for it, so stupid," he looked down sadly at her face, "It knocked her aside like she was nothing, she flew maybe twenty feet and hit her head pretty hard, she's been unconscious ever since, then Jace- Jace he ," Alec calmed himself, " He STUPIDLY! Thought he could handle it, I told him to wait for me until I drew Izzy an iratze, but he went anyway and I didn't get to finish it before it was on him and it had its teeth in him, so I ran there and drew tried to heal him there, but it wouldn't work and there was so much blood, I knew it was poison so I figured the best thing to do would be to come back here and- and god it was everywhere..." Alec's voice cracked on that last word as an opened mouthed Magnus sprung into action.

"Well, don't just stand there then, looking all gormless at me!" Magnus shouted at Alec to bring him out of his trance, Magnus knew he was feeling guilty, but he would worry about that later. Magnus' heart broke just a little when he saw Alec scurry away to tend to Izzy with tears in his eyes. _Focus Bane,_ he told himself, and as an afterthought he shouted hoping Alec would hear him, "And please for her sake, wake Clary up!"

Crouching beside the heavily bleeding Jace, Magnus gingerly pried his gear from the top half of his body to examine the wounds. It didn't look pretty. Ten deep wounds in two arcs decorated Jace's side, they were each maybe two inches in diameter, and in some places Magnus could see bone. The rim of each puncture was a sickly green and blue colour; in some places it was black with silver flecks in it and in some places it was what could only be described as the colour of rotting flesh. Magnus in all his years had never seen anything like it, and he had seen alot of messed up things.

Magnus picked Jace up, his thin frame surprisingly strong at supporting Jace's muscular one and carried him to one of the beds in the infirmary, he didn't even seem to notice the ever increasing red stain on his white t-shirt or the blood sliding down his rainbow coloured leather pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2, most of it is just a memory to you guys clued in on what has happened, but I hope you enjoy! Remember to review:)**

**All characters belong to Cassie Clare**

Somewhere in the many rooms of the institute Clary Fray or Clary Lightwood as she was now known after her marriage to Jace was asleep in the room they shared. Her fiery red hair was splayed out around her head like a flaming halo and slept contentedly with a smile on her face as she dreamt of her wedding day...

"_CLARY! Get in the car_!" _an impatient Isabelle shouted from the front of the institute, waving her bouquet of flowers around her head, "We're gonna be late! And you don't want that on your own wedding day, now get in the car, you're fine, I did a great job blah, blah, blah! Now get in!"_ _At this point people in the street were starting to stare. _

_Clary stood at a large gilt-framed mirror in the hall of the Institute where she'd only moved into some months before. It had been three years since the battle at Alicante, which was almost as long as it had taken to persuade her mother to let her move in here, especially with Jace living here too._

_Clary had never been happier or more nervous than she was right now. She was about to marry Jace Lightwood, as he had named himself, her soul mate and she was worried about everything: her appearance, walking down the aisle, but mainly about getting attacked by demons! At this thought she patted the dagger in her thigh sheath, just above her garter._

_Sucking in a deep breath and ignoring the impatient car honks from outside, she tried to calm the angry red splotches on her neck and looked down at her reflection in the mirror: Izzy had done her make-up, but she had so little on that she didn't think she looked any different; simple, thin black lines around her eyes made them stand out and some mascara made her eyelashes look thick. There was a faint blush across her cheeks and her lips were a pale pink colour, the colour of pink roses. The mess of red curls that were usually so fierce were pulled back away from her face, but cascaded down her back the way Jace liked it. _

_The simple white dress she had on wasn't overly decorative: a white strapless bodice, with some fine gold embroidery, the skirt was narrow, but with a small train. It emphasised the curves that Clary had developed only in the last year or so. Lifting the hem of the skirt, she stepped out into the light May sunshine and walked toward the white car out front. _

"_Where have you been?" cried Izzy, obviously panicking, "I thought you had cold feet!"_

"_Nope! Maybe I was just checking everything MOM! I swear Izzy you're more nervous than I am!"_

"_Oh, just drive!" she growled at her boyfriend Simon who was waiting patiently at the wheel. Little did she know that Simon had a ring in his pocket, ready to propose later on today after Clary and Jace had left for their honeymoon._

"_Yes, ma'am," he saluted at Isabelle who scowled in return. Shortly after setting off, Izzy's phone beeped._

"_It's Alec, they're there!"she smiled at Clary._

"_Oh, God," she whispered back._

"_Don't worry, Alec said Jace is also panicking! Ha I can only imagine his face!"_

_Clary frowned, it was hard to believe the normally calm and sarcastic Jace, panicking._

_It was then they arrived._

_The church was beautiful, gothic spires rose up and intricately carved saints and angels dotted the building, enormous stained glass windows twenty feet high depicted epic battles and colourful figures. The memory of when Jace had asked her to marry him suddenly came back to her._

**It was here that Jace had proposed, they had finished hunting (the place had a demon problem), and Clary was tired, she rested on a bench slowly drawing an iratze on her broken arm, while Jace looked at her nervously."You could have died," he told her, suddenly seeming to realize that was what could happen to her whenever they went hunting. **

"**Yeah, I know, that does come with the job description y'know!" she laughed, but stopped abruptly seeing his expression.**

"**I don't know what I'd do without you. I think we should get married." He said almost to himself as if he was commenting about the weather. Clary's mouth dropped open.**

"**Did you just propose?" she exclaimed**

"**Yeah, I think I did." Jace said, seeming to finally realize what he had just said. Clary smacked him on the arm. Hard.**

"**You mean you just thought that now? Never in all the years we've been together did you think I might want to get married, and then you do it while I'm all sweaty and tired, without a ring?" she almost shouted at him, her voice shocked.**

"**Oh, Clary I'm sorry, and yes I did think about it, I just wanted to see how you would react-"**

"**Well of course I would say-**

**But he cut her off as he got down on one knee and produced a small black box from his pocket.**

"**Clary, I have loved you ever since that first night in pandemonium, and when I thought you were my sister I loved you in my heart even though my head was telling me it was wrong. I will love every single day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"**

**Clary had a hand over her mouth and she was holding back tears as she looked at the dainty silver ring in the pretty box; it had a small diamond in it and the thinnest band she had ever seen. **

"**Of course I will Jace," she whispered as he slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her, when their lips were just millimetres apart she smacked him upside the head.**

"**OW!" he shouted, "What was that for?"**

"**For making me think that you didn't care, and had only just considered proposing to me today!"**

**He actually smiled at this, "How could you ever think that? It was all part of my plan just to mess with you a little." He chuckled.**

"**You're such an ass!"He started to look sheepish, "But you're my ass, and I knew you were going to propose: the box fell out when you pulled out your stele, I put it back in, and you didn't even notice." She smiled leaning in.**

"**So what did you hit me for then?"**

"**I was just messing with you." She murmured as their lips touched. **

_Clary took a deep breath as Simon helped her out of the car, and they walked towards the large oak doors together, Isabelle and Simon were holding hands. Simon had finally gained enough experience as a vampire to walk on hallowed ground. Leaving Clary and Izzy together at the back of the church, Simon went in to tell everyone she was finally here and take his place at the altar as ring bearer. _

_Luke came to greet them, looking dashing, if slightly uncomfortable in his tux. Clary hadn't called him Luke in years though, after he married Jocelyn not long after the battle at Alicante, she had gotten used to calling him dad. _

_The music started, and Isabelle went first in her flowing red satin gown and a pair of dainty stilettos to match. _

_Clary heard her cue in the music and before she knew it she was grasping Luke's arm and walking down the aisle._

_At the front sat her mother, her face shining with fresh tears, her mother cried so rarely Clary thought she might cry too. Quickly she turned her face away to look at the other people in the row, Maryse and Robert Lightwood looked so happy, she had been a part of their family for a long time now and they had long since accepted her. Sitting in the pew across from them sat Maia and her husband Thomas, a member of the wolf pack. _

_Gazing up at the altar she saw the best "men" standing next to each other. Alec stood next to Magnus an arm wrapped lovingly around his waist, she smiled at Alec- who smiled encouragingly back and Magnus returned her smile with a wink- he was wearing a black sequined tux and his hair was in its usual spiky do. __**Well**__, she thought, __**it could have been worse. **__Alec moved his arm a little and Clary saw it was covered in glitter- she suppressed a giggle._

_Clary turned to look at Isabelle and Simon; they looked so in love sometimes it was hard to watch. Simon and Maia had tried, but it just didn't work- maybe it was a werewolf/vamp thing. But no, she thought, it was a Simon /Maia thing._

_Finally, she had saved the best til last; she gazed hungrily at Jace, whom she hadn't seen since the day before yesterday. His golden curls combed back, and his tux showing off his muscular frame. Behind him at the front of the church was an enormous stained glass window depicting an angel with its wings spread wide and a mop of golden hair, it was similar to pictures she had drawn of Jace, but where this face was beautiful, in her eyes Jace was perfection. _

_Their eyes connected, and for a moment Clary caught an expression of something in his eyes, was it fear? But then it was replaced by a look of joy that mirrored her own, and suddenly she was crying, large salty drops sliding down her face(thank god, her make-up was water proof), Clary was so surprised at this that she almost didn't realize she was at the altar._

_Before Clary knew what was happening it the minister was pronouncing them husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride!" he announced._

_Jace leaned in and Clary closed her eyes and-_

"CLARY!"

"What? What? I'm up, it had better be important Alec or I'll swear I'll..." she snapped angrily

"Clary it's Jace..." Alec trailed off

"Oh, for the Angel's sake what has he- Clary cut herself off realising the tone with which Alec was speaking.

"We were out hunting and there and – and- I think you should see." He said solemnly

Clary's blood ran cold, _Her_ Jace, what happened? Clary thought her heart might stop.

"Help, me up then Alec," she told him extending a hand toward him. He took it and helped her out of bed. Swaying a little on her swollen ankles, she pulled her top down over her pregnant stomach and hurried as fast as was possible for a pregnant woman after Alec.

**Reviews are welcome, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter 3, enjoy. **

**You already know what I'm going to say about the characters right?**

"So, um, how's the baby?" asked Alec awkwardly, he really wasn't good with these things, but it was obvious that Clary was upset. Mostly because of the tears running down her face and the determined expression she wore.

"Oh, thanks for asking how I am, the baby's fine, better than fine but me on the other hand- well I suppose it doesn't matter."

"No, no, I'm sorry Clary, I meant how are you?" Clary was silent for a second before she replied, "If sore and tired is what your looking for Alec, then there's your answer, but I was quite excited today, because I found out whether it's gonna be a boy or g-" Clary's voice cracked on the end and she broke down, taking big heaving breaths and letting out small whimpers. Alec pretended not to notice, he didn't know what to do in situations that involved tears or crying especially pregnant women.

Alec was saved when they eventually arrived at the door to the infirmary, and as it came into view Clary practically sprinted through it as Jace's moans were in hearing distance.

Inside Isabelle was sitting in a chair her head in her hands, the gash in her forehead was now gone and she appeared fine although it seemed as though she was shaking.

But the sight of Jace made Clary gasp: his face was gaunt and pale, his cheeks hollow, his skin grey. Sweat gleamed in a thin sheen all over his face and the exposed top half of his body. The colour was gone from his lips and just above the line of the sheet covering him Clary could see the skin had turned black. To be honest he looked like crap.

Clary put her hand to her mouth, before her knees gave way and Magnus caught her. He was covered in blood and his hair was a mess: no longer straight and spiky, but straggly and falling about his face. His cat eyes looked tired, but he appeared to not have noticed.

He had just finished bandaging the wounds, so the white gauze covered the worst of the blackness, but still a little poked out the top and seeing this Magnus quickly moved the sheet up so it was covered.

"Careful now," said Magnus gently," we don't need both of you in here." He sat her down in a chair, where immediately she clasped Jace's clammy hand, before he spoke to her again, "I'm sorry Clary, I've tried everything I possibly could. This isn't a normal demon bite. I haven't seen anything like this ever. I know this is hard to hear," he said when she flinched, " But you have to know, the poison is working very slowly and it is creating agonising pain for him," the tears started to roll down her face again and she missed some of what he said, "-it's hard to say, but I would give him about two months maximum and three weeks minimum…" his voice trailed away, but Clary couldn't hear him anymore, she looked at his face, still so perfect even whilst in pain.

"No," she whispered mostly to herself, but loud enough in the silent room to hear, "No, no this can't be happening…"

"I'm sorry," it was Magnus again, " I did what I could which was to basically put him to sleep, so he doesn't feel it, if you think it's bad now its only going to get a lot worse."

"But, but you don't understand!" she moaned at Magnus, "We're having a baby boy! I know I was going to leave it a surprise, but I got too excited and just asked and Jace wanted to know so badly and I didn't let because I thought it would be too exciting! And Jace has to be there, because I know he wanted a boy, even though he would never admit it!"Clary broke down again; she laid her head on Jace's scarred chest when he stirred.

"Ohmygod!" Clary screamed jumping up.

"What I don't get it, I gave him enough of that sleeping stuff to knock out a horse!"Magnus exclaimed when Jace started moaning in pain. "I haven't got anymore; I gave him the whole lot!"

Jace moaned again, this time he whispered, "Clary...Where's Clary?"

"I'm here baby, I'm here," she whispered softly to him while stroking his hair.

"How are you guys?" he whispered to her, wincing in pain, "You know, you and it." He said gesturing the huge bump, trying not to cry out: he stifled it, just about.

"We're fine babe, we're fine," she cooed softly to him, "I found out what "it" is."

"You mean, you finally got too excited," he chuckled, "I knew it!" Jace started laughing only for it to turn into a coughing fit; he turned away from Clary as Alec held out a green bowl for him to vomit blood in. Alec turned away so Clary didn't have to see it.

Turing back to Clary he looked at her expectantly, "Oh right, it's a..."

"Hurry up!"

"Alright, it's a boy.

"Yay!" Jace said lamely, "I probably won't be around though will I?"This time he looked at Magnus, who was concocting something out of brightly coloured, orange liquid.

"Answer me Magnus, I'm not stupid, I remember what happened and I can feel it, I'm dying right?"

Magnus answered softly, "Yes."

Jace looked over at Clary with sad eyes, "I'm so sorry Clary, for everything, for being reckless, for not being here to go with you to your scan, for not being here to raise our son."

"What! You can't say that, how can you just accept that? That you're going to die, because you're not, we're going to save you, we will try won't we Magnus?" She looked at Magnus with hope in her eyes, "Yes," he replied before walking out of the room, Alec followed leaving Clary and Jace together curled up on the bed.

**Okay so maybe it was just a filler chapter, but the next one is going to be better and you will learn more, as well as a little malec, because I'm a huge fan, so please review, they keep this story rolling!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little Malec for any fans, because I am a huge one! Not sure if it is any good, but enjoy :)**

All characters belong to Cassie Clare

Magnus opened the door to his and Alec's shared room. The walls were bare white with the exception of a few photos of the Lightwoods and an especially framed one of Max. A large chest of drawers was up against one wall a black sock that inevitably belonged to Alec hung out. Next to it was a large wardrobe, three quarters of the space inside it belonged to Magnus, and the other quarter was filled with black jumpers and shadow hunter gear. It another corner was a white vanity covered in pots and jars and bottles of all shapes and colours contained every shade and scent.

Magnus had left most of the room the way it was when he first arrived because he knew Alec liked it that way, but the bed, that had had to go. It had been replaced with something altogether more special than anything else in the room. From its mahogany four posters that were draped brightly coloured Indian silks to the deep red duvet covered the bed with gold trim and the pillows to match. The rest of the bed was laden with cushions of all colours: azure blue and midnight purple, sunflower yellow and chocolate brown. Of course Alec had completely freaked out when he had first seen it. His mouth had hung open and he gave Magnus the what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing look. But after a few hours of showing him how to use the bed, Alec had soon warmed up to it.

Right now though Magnus wasn't in the mood for anything brightly coloured, he felt angry that his potion hadn't worked and that he had made a mistake and that he now had to make more. The bright happy colours of the bed annoyed him so he decided that all the pillows would look better all over the floor, and possibly on the ceiling too, bright blue sparks flew out of his fingers and a storm of snowy white feathers floated down to rest all over the room, and his head, like a blanket of snow. He got down on his knees and pulled out some boxes from under his bed. The first contained a pair of leather trousers studded with crystals that he was saving for Alec's birthday. The next box contained all the colours of glitter under the sun, and in the third...he found what he was looking for.

At that moment Alec came in the door and stopped after seeing the feathers, he backed off a little when saw that there were still sparks coming out of Magnus' fingers. He was on his knees rummaging through a battered looking box. Inside were roots and bones of all different sorts and something brown and sticky that Alec didn't even want to guess as to what it was.

Alec slowly approached his boyfriend, his face only showing concern, if the situation wasn't as bad as it was Alec probably would have laughed at the sight of Magnus covered in feathers. But instead he knelt down next to him.

"What're you doing?"Alec asked gently.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to make some more of that sleeping stuff, I can't believe that it didn't work, they use this stuff to subdue rogue werewolves!"Magnus snapped, as he set alight some foul smelling liquid carefully adding some herbs to it.

"Don't worry, you know how Jace always has to be difficult," Alec tried to joke, but Magnus didn't respond, "It's probably the extra angel blood or this demon. I know it must be hard to watch your usually foolproof magic fail, but believe me it's not you, don't doubt yourself."

"You know, you're right."

"I am?"Alec said surprised at his own good advice.

"Yes you are, Jace always has to get in the way, always has to be different and difficult! Thanks so much Alec!" Magnus said with a mischievous smile, as he kissed Alec. Alec kissed him back and the sat there for a moment, their problems forgotten locked in a passionate embrace. Alec was just beginning to enjoy himself when suddenly Magnus threw a fistful of feathers in his face.

Spitting then out, Alec coughed, "What was that for?"

Laughing Magnus replied, "Well, I was having a bad hair day, you might aswell have one too!" And Magnus started to giggle, as he rubbed some more feathers into Alec's hair. But Alec did not look happy. He had his grumpy face on until Magnus held up a mirror in front of his face, and then he couldn't help himself as he sat there with the warlock laughing at how ridiculous he looked. Just then he caught a glimpse of something glinting in a shiny red box, lifting the lid a little, he found the crystal studded leather trousers. He lifted them out of the box and found that they had Velcro sides, which could only mean one thing. "Jesus Magnus!" Alec shouted, his face suddenly going red.

Isabelle burst in then, to find both Alec and Magnus covered in feathers and Alec of all people holding up a pair of shiny leather trousers, on the back they said Badass in hot pink crystals, but Isabelle didn't think he had noticed...yet.

Stifling her laughter her thoughts were screaming that she was here for something important.

"Magnus, Help, I'm sorry for whatever I'm interrupting but Jace is really hurting, he's screaming, I've never heard him scream like this. Quick, hurry."Isabelle didn't wait for Magnus to reply she just ran back down the hall.

"It's a good thing I've finished making this then, I wonder how much I should give him, I'll try double the dose and see what happens." He said gathering the liquid in a cup, and brushing the feathers out of his hair. He rushed off leaving Alec hurrying behind him not caring about his own hair.

**Any thoughts? Didn't really relate to the main plot, but who doesn't like a bit of Malec? Please review if not for me then for the leather pants with velcro :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has a few clues to the plot, but it's not going to be the most obvious one.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Remember characters, Cassie Clare, not mine :)**

The screaming become louder as Alec got closer to the infirmary. Closer and closer. Louder and louder. Screams of agonising pain. Alec's heart started to beat fast, he couldn't bear the noise anymore, he covered his ears with his hands, but it didn't block it out. Still closer and still louder until Alec could take it no longer he stopped with his hands over his ears in the hall, Magnus hadn't even noticed he had gone. If this was how the scream made him feel just by the sound, he could not imagine what he would do if went in there, but Jace was in there and he needed him. "Don't be a coward Alec. You can do this. It's Jace." He muttered to himself as he walked on trying hard to block out the screams and not wince.

He finally came to the door, and as he opened it he saw Magnus trying to coax Jace into drinking the liquid, but the screams once muffled by the heavy door, were not screams at all, it was one word shouted over and over again. Him. Him. Him. HIM.

And Clary responded each time with a "who?" But got no response, Alec didn't think Jace could hear anything right now. He was being blinded and deafened by himself, his frantic ramblings more for himself than anyone else.

"Alec, this isn't going to work, I need you to hold him down!" Magnus growled at Alec still annoyed.

So Alec did as he was told and held Jace's head still as the warlock tried to pour it down his throat, Alec couldn't look at Jace's face, because he knew that every time he thought of him _this_ is what he would see. Fragile and in pain, coughing up liquid, almost choking until he finally went still, his breathing shallow and quick, his face still contorted. Alec had to fight the tears in his eyes at seeing his best friend and brother like this. He left the room he needed time to think, time to forget this like he had with Magnus just a few moments ago with the feathers. So that's where Alec went: back up to his room to tidy the feathers and perhaps burn those god awful leather pants.

Shortly after Magnus left to join Alec, Clary sat with her husband twirling the wedding band around her finger, just listening to the sound of Jace breathing and praying she would never have to not listen to that sound.

Clary listened to his soft moans each one killing her a little, because she felt so helpless. Isabelle had fallen asleep on one of the other beds and Clary went to cover her because a sudden chill had come over the institute.

It was like Jace was the sun and it had been extinguished, he affected everyone around him, infected them with his warmth and quick wit.

Clary didn't sit back down in the chair; instead she lay down gently next to Jace clasping one of his hands to her chest she fell asleep once more.

"Him. Him. Him!" the words danced around in Clary's head, something about them didn't seem right. Again they played. "Him. Him. Him." Jace's face filled her mind; he was screaming them at her. She finally realised that he was saying them to her like they meant something important. Something she should recognise. She racked her brains and came out with nothing.

Her dream changed again, and she thought she was in Idris, by Lake Lyn. She stood by the side, not pregnant anymore. She peered into its glassy surface expecting to see her own reflection, but was met with a face she had not thought of, nor thought she would ever see again. Jonathon. His hair was no longer dark, it was blonde like Valentine's, but there was something different. He was no longer as alluring as she had once thought. His face was gaunt and pale, with dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks were hollow. He looked like he hadn't slept in months, maybe years. His arms looked painfully thin and the skin was scarred and covered in a web of veins close to the surface. He had the presence of someone old and withered, but it was still obvious he couldn't have been more than thirty.

Clary felt her heart momentarily reach out to her dead brother, before she realised who he was and what he had tried to do, and succeeded in doing especially with Max. Then he spoke, "I'm sorry Clary. Help me please." Just then something black began to seep under his skin it spread over his body, it encased him like a cocoon, before unfurling into a hideous creature. Clary suddenly spun round to look behind her and there it was right behind her. She looked back into Lake Lyn and there was her own reflection. The demon lunged toward her and she closed her eyes screaming.

Jace jolted awake. He didn't remember much from the last 24 hours only excruciating pain, and Clary's comforting words that helped block it out sometimes. He remembered the hunt with Alec and Izzy. The hunt was taking too long; he had needed to get back to go with Clary to her scan. He had left Alec and Izzy and then nothing. No wait something. He recognised something vaguely about the demon. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

But now as he woke from whatever Magnus had given him, he could hear the screaming beside him and sat bolt upright ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. He saw Clary lying next to him grabbing a fistful of blanket in one hand and squeezing his hand in her other. Prying her small fingers off his he gently shook her awake.

"WHAT?" she shouted startled, "What's happening?" she rubbed her eyes with her fists looking around.

"Nothing Clary, did you have a nightmare? You were screaming?"

"I'm fine, it's okay. But YOU! What are you doing awake! I demand you go back to resting now Jace if you're ever going to get better!" Clary sat back with a huff, before her faced relaxed in a tired expression of sadness and despair. Jace ignoring the pain again gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms around his wife. She curled into them, as he rubbed her back and kissed her hair, which was frazzled and frizzy. Just how he like it.

"I promise I won't go anywhere Clary, I won't leave you."

Clary started sniffing at that, and Jace felt guilty at making her cry.

Just then Isabelle burst in the doors, "-AND THEN THERE WAS SCREAMING AND SHE WOULDN'T STOP!" Turning her attention away from Magnus to look at Clary, who was curled up with Jace crying, her mouth hung open slightly.

"THAT IS IT! I GIVE UP! I WILL NOT BE MAKING ANYMORE SLEEPING POTION IF IT DOESN'T WORK. Can't I catch a break?" Magnus fumed throwing his hands up, blue sparks flying, and stormed out.

**Okay, I hope that's enough Clary/ Jace, I don't want it to get too repetitive, please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six, again all the characters belong to Cassandra Clare and not me! But please enjoy the story.**

**This Chapter is just a filler, but next chapter will be in Jace's mind, sort of, in his dreams anyway. **

**But I'm sure that everyone will welcome back the new character in this chapter, for anyone who was wondering what happened. To be honest though, I kind of forgot about them.**

After storming out of the infirmary, Magnus stalked out of the institute and into the pouring rain outside. Feeling useless and his pride dented he decided to take his anger out on the surrounding area. There was a storm going on so his powers would probably be mistaken for lightening.

He pointed his hands at a large oak tree and fired setting it ablaze for awhile before it burned itself out. He next turned his attention to a badly parked red car; the blue sparks became like bolts of lightning twisting up and down his arms as the car jumped several feet off the ground, before hitting the ground again, the tyres bursting and the windows suddenly smashing. Shards of broken glass rained down around him, he was breathing hard, before someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Spinning round ready to strike, his arms extended the blue lightning still raging like livewires. They were caught by Alec, who was soaking wet.

"How long have you been standing there?"Manus asked his breathing still heavy and his hair now plastered against his face.

"Just after you hit that tree," Alec pointed to the smoking trunk and fried leaves. There was a hint of amusement in Alec's face, but it was Magnus who looked serious.

"Didn't you want to stop me?"Magnus asked

"No, I figured you needed to get it out of your system, but I'm not sure if frying me would have helped though." Alec even laughed a little.

"You know you shouldn't stand so close then, I wouldn't want to get you fried now then would I?" The sparks had subsided and Magnus' face had relaxed into an easy smile. He held out a hand threateningly and mockingly at the same time to Alec.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," said Alec stepping closer to him, "You already send electricity right through me, every time you do this." With that he kissed Magnus on the mouth. His lips were wet and soft with the rain, and he could taste the city on his tongue. He smelt like a barbecue, but Alec didn't care as he stood kissing in the rain.

Back inside the institute, Clary and Jace were asleep. They both looked sort of peaceful, only Isabelle was left wandering the institute alone, playing with her own wedding ring. She missed Simon alot, she hadn't seen him in weeks, and he was always in Idris working either with Luke or her parents, because now he was quite a high ranking member of downworlder representatives in the Clave.

Seeing Magnus and Alec and Clary and Jace together made her feel left out and jealous. She wanted her husband back, she needed him right now. It was too bad that mobile phones didn't work in Idris.

Isabelle went to her room and put her iPod on; great it was a mushy love song, just the thing to make her feel better. She sat down on her bed and pulled out a deep red photo album filled with pictures from the last five years. There were some pictures of Clary's party the weekend before her wedding; she looked really out of it. There were some more from Clary's wedding, and then one of Simon proposing to her, Clary had taken the photo. Isabelle realised how much happier she looked in the photo, where had that person gone?

She heard the doors of the Institute open and then close, she realised that Magnus and Alec must have come back inside. She just lay back in bed listening to the music. There was a knock on the door, she didn't bother to answer she just closed her eyes wishing they would go away. The door opened and whoever it was came and sat down on the bed next to her, the footsteps were heavy, so it wasn't Clary. If it was Alec she was going to kill him. How many times had she told him not to come in here?

A cold hand suddenly brushed some hair off her face. She knew those hands anywhere. Her eyes opened and there was the face she had been longing to see in so long. Simon. He was here. She thought she must be dreaming, so she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi." He said with a soft smile.

"Hi yourself," she replied and leaned in for a kiss. He leaned over and kissed her back, his lips just as eager as hers.

"I missed you," he said when they finally pulled apart, "and I think you missed me too?"

"Er, yeah, why wouldn't I?" she laughed; it felt so easy to laugh again like this.

"Erm, did you hear about Jace?"She said trying to put on a more serious face for a more serious situation.

"Yeah, Magnus sent word to Idris, but your parents are in Hong Kong, and their flight was delayed, and there were no active portals nearby, so they're stuck there. And Luke and Jocelyn are tied up in some family feud between two rival wolf packs. Should I go and see Clary?"

"I think she would be glad to see you, she's quite upset, and did Magnus give you the outlook?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look good does it, maybe I could turn him?"

"I really don't think he would want that."

"Sure, but we could tr-

"I said no."

"Alright it was just a thought."

"Yeah well, don't think it."

A few seconds of silence ticked by before Simon spoke again, this time a smile playing on his face.

"So, is Clary huge yet?"

"SIMON! That's such a bad thing to ask. She has a little boy inside her and you just want to know if she looks fat?"

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yeah, she's actually really huge!" Izzy finally gave in and told Simon what she actually thought.

Simon chuckled about it all the way to the infirmary with Izzy, but as they neared he put on a sombre face.

Going through the doors he could see that Magnus had been right, Jace didn't look good. He could see the dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping, but Clary was. As they entered he put a finger to his colourless lips.

"Clary there is someone here to see you," Jace said gently shaking her awake. Clary opened her eyes, and looked around. "Who is it, SIMO-

She hadn't even finished her sentence before she toddled off to hug him. "How are you? You still look as...young as ever."

"Yeah, that's me. So I hear it's a boy?" He said smiling at the memory, "wait everyone knows right? I didn't just spoil it for someone?"

"Oh, man Simon why did you just spoil it?" Jace whined with a slight smile on his face.

"Is he joking? Man, I hope he's joking." Simon asked Clary.

"Don't worry, he is. You are officially the last to know, I already called my parents, and I guess they didn't tell you then?"

"No they didn't, but you look good Fray. Oh, damn I can't call you that anymore. You would think that after a few years I would remember?"

Everyone smiled, even Jace who still looked pale.

Simon went over to Jace and stood by the bed."How are you feeling Jace?" he asked his tone soft.

"How do you think? I'm only dying." Jace said gritting his teeth.

"Now Jace, there is no need to say that, he was only being nice." scolded Clary

"I know, it's just- Jace gritted his teeth again, as a new wave of pain hit, he didn't want to cry out in front of Simon, but it felt like someone had taken a Seraph blade and was now using it to try and dig itself out of him. He doubled over clutching his stomach, and he watched in disbelief as he saw the blackness grow larger so that it covered the area over his stomach just under his chest. He pulled the covers up to try and hide it from Clary, but it was no good she saw as she was rushing towards him.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, he cried out, and Clary clasped his hand telling him it was going to be alright. It didn't feel like it was. He almost wish he would die to stop feeling the pain, but then he thought of Clary and his son, what would happen to them without him? No. He had to pull through this. Looking around the room, he found the horrified eyes of Simon, Isabelle was missing, most likely to find Magnus.

He pointed to the green bowl frantically and Simon picked it up, while Clary held it for him as he vomited into it. The liquid that floated there was red and black, it didn't look good. He lay back squirming, squeezing Clary's hand as he screamed and screamed in pain, before he finally blacked out.

**Okay, so please review and I hope you enjoyed it! ****Hopefully it's good to see Simon back, in case anyone was wondering where he had gone, and if he had married Isabelle. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's not very long, but this is chapter 7, hope you enjoy being in Jace's mind.**

Jace gladly sunk into unconsciousness. Revelling in the calm blackness of his mind, but then he remembered what waited for him here; the terrifying nightmares of pain and the thing that did this to him. He knew he had entered this dream world when he saw Max there, but he was lying on the floor whimpering to Jace to save him, but every time Jace reached out to help him, Max only seemed further away. He reached out with longing to help the defenceless boy, when the same demon that had done this to him came out of nowhere. Its face was smooth, black and shiny, but Jace knew what it concealed. Some of the black dripped away to reveal a gaping hole in its head, lined with razor sharp teeth of the most ugly dirty red colour.

It bent over Max ready to attack, Jace reached for a blade, but there was nothing, he reached for Max, but it was like he was behind a pane of glass.

He couldn't save him. He _never_ could save him.

Then Max was gone and the demon held something small in its claws, it was a baby, and Jace knew it was his baby. _His son_. The glass was still in place and he screamed and banged on the glass praying that it wouldn't hurt his son, he banged until his fists were bloody and he was out of breath. But the demon stood there with the crying baby in his arms, stroking it with his long talons. Suddenly the glass gave way and Jace crashed through, only for the demon to throw the baby into the blackness overhead. Jace ran around looking up to the empty sky, waiting to catch his son, but nothing came. He looked around for the demon, but it was gone.

Jace hated these nightmares; he stood in the darkness waiting for the next thing. He heard someone calling his name. _Jace._ _Jace_. _Jace._ It was a whisper, soft as the wind, but it felt like a scream. It chilled Jace to the bone.

"Jace. I've been waiting for you. I have you now. Weak and helpless. There's no one to protect Clary now. You are going to die and no one can save you or your son. The child is mine. Can you imagine what powers it will have? Both parents being more angel than anyone on the planet? It will have immense power. I will take it. I just needed you out of the wa-

The chilling voice cracked and stopped. It spoke again, but this time the voice was different, it was weak, but he recognised it. "Help me Jace, help me. I'm sorry. I can't control it, it's taken over. You have to help me. There is not a lot of me left. I'm dying, just like you. It has eaten at me; it took control of my human body first, before twisting it into this. Please help me. Tell Clary, tell Isabelle, help me. I can save you. I have the antidote. But please help me.

Jace recognised that voice; he knew who had done this to him. He needed their help.

Jonathon.

**Surprised? Hope you enoyed it, even if you had already guessed, please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here is the longest chapter by far, I wanted to put it all into one chapter, but it was just too long! It has alot of explaining in it and you will hear the whole diabolical scheme! I apologise if it does not make sense, so please send me a message if it doesn't. Hope it doesn't disappoint, but not all is revealed yet so there is a reason to keep on reading. **

Jace woke startled from his dream. He remembered it with perfect clarity every single detail. This was odd because most nights he didn't dream at all. He sat up gasping loudly, but quietened when he saw Clary asleep next to him she looked so tired and sad and Jace couldn't bear to see her like this and know it was his fault.

The windows told him it was night-time, but it wasn't really dark. The lights of the city blotted out the real dark, there was no moon and the stars had vanished from the night sky. It was now that he wished that he were back in Alicante where there were always stars. He prayed he would live long enough to see that one last time, but most of all he wished he could see it with his son. Jace knew this was unlikely, his dream had given him hope, but it was only a dream. An image, a reason Jace's mind had conjured up to make him feel less helpless or despairing. At least that's what Jace had told himself.

But he did wonder that why after all this time his mind had chosen Jonathon, who he knew was dead. He had killed him himself.

Jace clutched his side, it was starting to hurt again, it was already aching, but he didn't know how long he could go without making a noise. So he laid back down slowly careful not to look at his side or stomach, afraid of what he might see, but he didn't need to he looked down at his arm only to see that the veins stood out and were no longer blue, but black. He quickly looked elsewhere, but the images of his broken body and poisoned blood flashed through his mind, he knew he didn't have long left at the rate he was going. This hit home, he would never see his son.

With these thoughts running through his head he fell asleep again, this time there was the same blackness, but only a lone human stood there. Jace hardly recognised him, but upon closer inspection he realised it was the owner of the voice from the last time he dreamed. Jonathon. But he looked different, his hair was blonde now. His limbs were thin and wiry the veins on his arms were close to the skin, like he was covered in a million spider webs. Scars lined his arms from what he could see, his face too. His eyes were lifeless and tired, his cheeks were hollow and lips thin and drawn. He looked like a severely malnourished Valentine. Then he spoke with the same weak voice as before.

"Jace, we don't have much time. This is dream, but it is real I assure you. My name is Jonathon Morgenstern and I am Clary's brother. I don't think you have ever met me before. At least not me as a person, you have met my demon half. Years ago it had just taken over my body; it hurt people and I watched as it happened with no control. It gets stronger every day, and every day I become weaker, waste away more and more until there is nothing left. I am all that stands between it becoming the most powerful demon in this universe. That is why you have to help me. It attacked you, and it has unleashed its poison into your blood. The poison is incurable, except for the antidote Valentine made to control it. There is only one vial left, and it would cure you. But I can't give it to you; the demon has twisted my body into something demonic, which is what you saw. You need to track it using a tracking spell or maybe it will just come back to you, it wants your child, badly. It has seen what you two can do and thinks that it can raise it to be demonic, but I know that won't happen. I mean look what happened with you Jace, Valentine tried to turn you into something that isn't in your blood and failed. The demon will fail also, but it will not stop until it gets what it wants. It doesn't care who it kills or who it hurts, be it Clary or you or Alec or Isabelle. One of you needs to kill it. Only then will it stop and I will be free. I have been a prisoner too long Jace. Help me. And I will help you."

Jace stared at Jonathon in shock; he didn't know what to say. Could this dream be real?

Could Jonathon still be alive?

Could he live to see his son?

Jace awoke to the bright daylight glaring through the window, it was still raining. Jace looked around; there was no one in sight. He panicked slightly fearing the worst. Swinging his legs around slowly he knew what he had to do. He still remembered the tracking spell from the last time he had used it. He was going to hunt this demon down and kill it before it harmed his son.

Jace stood slowly and gritted his teeth against the pain lashing against his insides. He limped through the corridors quietly and tiptoed past the kitchen when he heard voices.

"I honestly don't know Izzy."

"I don't either. I feel so helpless."

"I know the feeling exactly."

Jace didn't want to hear anymore, he creeped to his room and pulled out his stele, he drew runes on. Realising that the pain that accompanied it, felt like feathers compared to what he had felt over the last few days. He pulled on his black shadow hunter gear and felt relieved when he saw it covered the worst of the blackness. Before that he lifted his top and gently pulled pieces of green ooze from the wounds on his side. He winced in pain as it came away. Pulling seraph blades from a drawer in his room, and grabbing his stele he set off to find Jonathon.

He was unsteady on his feet as he moved out of the Institute; he figured that Clary already had enough to deal with without this, so he didn't tell anyone. He would sort it and come home.

He flexed a little testing his limbs, they felt heavy and clumsy, but otherwise seemed to work. He ignored the pain that now gripped his torso, and wrapped itself around him like someone had their hand around him and wouldn't let go. He opened the Institute door into the bright white of the overcast sky, it was raining again, and the howling wind blew his hair in his eyes, making it hard to see. Going down the steps he checked behind him to see if anyone had seen him go, but he had turned too quickly, there was the strangest tearing sensation, then his whole side felt like it was on fire and he collapsed on the steps in the rain, and Jace watched as the water around him began to look red. He knew that the wounds had reopened and that he was bleeding heavily, that every heartbeat brought him closer to death. And it was hopeless because he was still behind the glamour of the institute so no passerby would see him, but everyone was in the Institute: the warm safe institute, until someone came to check on him, but he would surely be dead by then.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, and he recognised it right away, it was the demon that had done this to him, it looked at him before raising a sharp talon and sticking it into Jace's side deep inside the wound, Jace screamed in agony, but no sound came out as the demon closed its other claw around his throat. Jace couldn't scream, couldn't breathe and soon he blacked out.

Clary was in the kitchen talking to Isabelle, she had left Jace sleeping, but it was odd because he didn't make a sound, not even a hint that he was in pain. Because for the last few nights that's all she had heard.

She needed a break from that room, and so she sat in the kitchen drinking coffee trying to stay awake. Izzy had gone up to bed with Simon a few hours ago in the early hours of the morning. Clary closed her eyes for a second, but she knew that she had gone to sleep because she was once again by Lake Lyn. Again she looked into the glassy surface. But this time she saw Jace. His eyes were closed and he looked deathly pale, a trickle of blood oozed from his mouth and his face was bloody and beaten like he had just been in a fight. Clary didn't bother to hold back the tears, as the drops splashed into the lake distorting the image of Jace until it was no longer Jace, but Jonathon, who looked the same as he had in her last dream, he looked close to death. Then he spoke to her.

"Clary. I'm Jonathon. I know this will be hard for you, but you have to believe that although I have come to you in a dream, this is real. You also have to believe that I am not the Jonathon you know. What you met in Alicante was not me, it was the demon eating away at me, by then it already had control of my body and I was locked away in some dark corner. The demon has twisted my body so it no longer looks like me, I look more like a demon now. Valentine was partly right when he said that the demonic part of me was eating away at me, it did but it didn't kill me, it just took over. Sometimes I gain control, some of the time in Alicante when I was with you, I wanted to tell you, but it wouldn't let me and just for a few hours I wanted to pretend like you knew me and that you liked me." The face in water looked sad and guilty, he continued, "I stood there, a prisoner in my own mind, whilst I watched it kill people, kill that child Max. I have to live with that guilt every day. The demonic side wants complete control and now I am almost dead, it won't have to wait very long. You see Clary I am the only thing between it and absolute power, the one mental block that keeps it from becoming the most powerful demon in the universe. But it still needs me; it needs to finish feeding off my shadowhunter powers that are in my blood to become the most powerful demon in any dimension. I also know how to save Jace, Valentine created a powerful antidote to the poison, he used it control my demon half, I could feel it burning me from the inside, but I only have one vial left. This could be your only chance to save him," Clary could feel her determination growing, she knew what she needed to do, "and your baby." Jonathan finished. Clary was puzzled about that last part,

"What do you mean, my baby?"

"Well, the demon believes that he can raise your child to be evil and use the powers that it will inevitably gain from you and Jace, to create chaos. That leads me to the other thing I need to tell you, Jace is gone. I told him this believing that he could do a better job than you because of his demon killing record, but obviously I was wrong. He was still weak and the demon captured him outside the institute not more than a few hours ago." Clary's suddenly widened,

"WHAT? JACE IS NOT HERE! HE LEFT? TO FIGHT A DEMON!"

"Calm down, he was just trying to protect you and your son. I know it was wrong of me to call on him in this state, but it was either him or a pregnant woman, I would rather him. But I can see that you will have to go now and help him. The demon knows this and now he has a bargaining tool, he will give you Jace for your baby. I know that you would never do that, you love them both too much, the way I kind of wish you would love me. Your brother." The sad expression came back to Jonathan's face, and Clary was trying so hard to wake herself up so she could check on Jace and see that this wasn't real. But Jonathon kept on speaking; he still had one more thing to say.

"I know what you need to do to save him, save them both. I have a plan."

Jonathon told Clary what he had in mind, and Clary looked worried, she was scared and she prayed over and over again that this was a dream and when she woke up she would find Jace in his bed in the infirmary. But if it was real the plan sounded crazy, it was a long shot, but right now if it was real, she was willing to try anything.

**So what did you think of the whole story, do you think it was a good plot? or is any of it real? Is it all a dream? Just wait for the next chapter. Unfortunately this story is coming to a close, it only has a few chapters left *sob* but who knows I will probably write some more, maybe even a sequel. Please review, please and I might just bring back the sparkly leather trousers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Is it all a dream? Read on and find out!**

**Hope you like it! **

Clary woke up to find she had fallen asleep again at the kitchen table. Her dream was brilliantly clear in her mind, and she remembered every detail, every clarifying detail. She sighed at the thought. She wanted it to go away and stop her feeling like she had to go to Jace immediately, like she had to be with him every second of the day_. But what the hell, I'm his wife for God's sake, I have a right to stalk him all the time, to be with him every minute, every second of the day! _She thought to herself, with that thought she hurried to the infirmary, not for one moment believing anything that Jonathon said, although she did want to believe there was a cure.

As she neared the door, she started to doubt herself, what if he wasn't there, what was she going to do, just believe something in a dream? That Jonathon of all people told her?

Clary's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest when she opened the door and found...

The End.

**(Only joking, I wouldn't be that cruel)**

The bed was empty. The sheets were ruffled, but when she went over they were cold, there had been no one in them for a while. Jonathon was right.

Clary had to take a step back, because she couldn't believe that Jace would do that, that he could be so arrogant and stupid, but thinking to herself, Clary knew that this is how Jace was. He was always going to think that he didn't need anyone's help. It was what he had done when he tried to defeat Valentine; he figured that if he was going to die he might aswell go out in a blaze of glory.

But Clary knew better and knew what she now needed to do. She had Jonathon's plan in her head and she was ready to go, ready to save her husband and her child.

She didn't want to tell the other's, Simon and Izzy had only just been reunited and she wanted to give them some time together, Clary felt that Magnus and Alec needed some time alone together. If all went as planned then she wouldn't need anyone to help her. She would feel safer if Jace were going with her, but Jace wasn't here, she was going have to toughen up and learn not rely on Jace all the time.

So she creeped upstairs to their bedroom, hearing some noises she'd rather forget coming from Izzy and Simon's room, and music from Magnus' and Alec's room, she didn't pause long enough to hear the song, only that it was upbeat and probably pop music.

Some lights flashed under the door, and some thoughts came into her head, but she pushed them aside rather quickly.

She came into the room she shared with Jace and went to the wardrobe; she pulled open the doors and saw that Jace's shadowhunter gear had gone_. Shit, how did he get past me and Izzy?_

Clary reached into the wardrobe on her side and her fingers finally closed around the material that she hadn't worn in months. She had missed that black gear; she was surprised that it hadn't started to collect dust. She laid it carefully out on the bed praying that the fabric was stretchy enough to go over her huge stomach.

After some careful pulling and tugging down Clary eventually got into it. It was a little tight around her stomach and her boobs, she hadn't realised that they were that small. Her boots actually felt quite comfortable. She found some seraph blades under Jace's pillow where he usually kept some spare and carefully took her stele out of her sweat pants, no matter whether she was fighting or not, pregnant or not, Clary had learned one thing in these past few years: you always kept your stele with you at all times. So it always stayed in her pocket with her. She hated to admit it, but she actually liked to have it with her because it was a gift from Jace, after she had lost her own and his. He had bought them matching steles. Clary thought it was incredibly sweet, but Izzy kept saying how cheesy she thought that was.

Sighing to herself she closed the door and shut the bolt, before she planted her feet firmly on the ground, pulled down her top, again, and started to draw in the air. It was a portal, but it wasn't just any portal. Instead of thinking of a place as she stepped inside, she thought of a name. A name that meant more to her than anything else in the world. She didn't think it, she was practically screaming it. She screamed it as loud as she could in her mind and before long the same word was coming out of her mouth too. JACE. Take me to Jace.

The next thing Clary knew was that she was in a dark room, there were no windows and there seemed to be no door. A single bulb was strung from the middle of the ceiling, the dim light failed to reach the furthest corners of the room and Clary was afraid of what lurked in them. The walls were made of solid cement and there were cracks and what appeared to be scratches in them, etched deep into the walls. Clary didn't want to stay long enough to find out what had made them.

Clary gathered up what remained of her now ebbing courage and determination, the room made her flesh crawl, something wasn't right. She dug deep into her pocket and pulled out her witch light, with the extra light Clary walked into the darkness.

Exploring the room she found nothing, but as she reached the last corner of the room she heard something there. Stepping closer, inch by inch, her hand shaking she saw a figure on the floor. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Jace.

But he didn't look good, his hands were shackled to the wall, but etched into the shackles were runes and Clary knew that they would prevent her from opening them, but she tried anyway hoping her enhanced rune making abilities would make a difference, but they didn't. The runes glowed a little, but nothing happened. Clary could see around his wrists where he had struggled, blood ran from the deep marks where he had tried to get out of them. Clary tried to draw an iratze, but nothing worked, it must be the runes on the shackles. Clary knelt down beside him knowing that they would need to get a key to get the shackles off and that the demon had the key. Clary couldn't leave without him. As she knelt there Clary realised that her knees were wet she looked down expecting to see water, but it wasn't it was blood. Blood she hadn't noticed because of the darkness. It surrounded Jace in a large puddle and it was getting bigger. Clary didn't know what to do, she lifted up the clothing on the top half of his body. The bandages were gone and Clary could now see the full extent of Jace's injuries. The sight made her gag. The wounds were now completely black, Jace's precious lifeblood flowing out freely, the blackness had spread now and she couldn't see how far, it went up over his torso and down below the band of his black pants. The skin that usually felt so supple under her hands, the strong muscles that were usually there were gone. Clary could feel his bones under skin that felt like paper, it was thin and rough. Jace seemed to have lost alot of weight; the bones in his wrists seemed more prominent as did his ribs and collarbone. His face was deathly pale and Clary only took comfort in the fact that she could see his chest rise and fall. He was sweating and there was blood slowly oozing out of his ears, his mouth and his nose. It was disturbing to see Jace so weak, so near death. Suddenly he started to have a fit, his body convulsing, and all she could do was sit there with his head in her lap and hold it still. Trying to stop him hurting himself, she sat there silently crying.

Clary could only wait for the demon to come for them before she could do anything.

Clary couldn't do anything, again, she searched for Jace's stele, any weapons he had on him, but there was nothing except a picture of Clary and a picture of one of her scans, Clary smiled at how he brought this.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her, "Looking for this,"

Clary turned to see a demon unlike anything she had ever seen, except in her dream the one that came after her at Lake Lyn. It was waving around Jace's stele and the features of its shiny black face twisted into a grimace.

**What did you think? Please give me a review ****and if you like I'll take some suggestions as to what Alec and Magnus were doing in their room! And I promise that the best ones will go into a story dedicated to Malec! Or if you have any suggestions about what Alec and Magnus did with those leather trousers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so a really long Chapter, but I couldn't bear to break it up. This is the final one, and I hope you like the ending! Enjoy!**

**As always all the characters belong to Cassandra Clare (Except one). Thanks for reading this far!**

Clary fumbled for her stele trying hard to remember the plan she had figured out with Jonathan while she faced the demon holding Jace's stele.

It waved it at her mockingly as Jace seemed to stir, finally waking up from his deep sleep. He stretched and opened his eyes, but they felt glued shut. He tried to stretch his arms, but something held them together. Pain flashed up his wrists, but it was nothing compared to the agony all over his torso and his thighs. It hurt to breathe, to move the tiniest bit. He couldn't help but cry out, the pain blocked out all reason, all memory of why he was here. What had happened?

But Jace couldn't focus all his senses felt dull, he could feel himself slipping away and feel himself screaming and it hurt. His chest felt like it was exploding, and then he heard a voice, he knew that voice anywhere. He focused on the sweet determined sound and all his senses sharpened, he was aware of the chains that bound his wrists, he was aware of the dark space before him. He was aware of a loud sound, it hurt his ears to hear it, and it was a scream of absolute agony and pain. He prayed it wasn't the owner of that glorious voice that he would never tire of hearing, but it was then he realised it was him that was screaming. He tried to stop, but it overwhelmed him and he no longer had any control over his voice, but he could hear just enough to hear that sweet sound that he knew would keep him happy until the end. Clary, his wife.

Suddenly the voice was more than just a sound, he could hear the words like his favourite song, "You'll never win. You think I came here to just give you my baby? That I could just let you take them both? Either you're very stupid or very naive. Which is it?"

"Foolish girl you'll never win, either of them. First I'll kill you and take your child. I will force that idiotic husband of your to watch as you die slowly. It was going to be the other way around, but I feel like having fun. He already damaged that weakling Jonathon's body until I fashioned him a new one. A better one.

"Yes, Clary you see, it wasn't your brother that killed that boy and helped Valentine, it was me. He tried to warn you, but you just weren't listening, to busy pining for that feeble boy Jace. He's still in here trying to help his dear sister, but I keep him under control."

It was Clary that let out a shrill laugh over Jace's cries. She only did it because it was the only thing that stopped her running to Jace, but she stood her ground.

"Oh, I already know that! Stupid demon. But you have to get it into that thick head of yours that I will not let you have anything that belongs to me that includes my husband, my baby and my ...brother."

With that the demon lunged towards her talons out and teeth bared, but Clary just closed her eyes and did the only thing she could do, she drew. She drew the rune in front of her in the air, it was simple, yet powerful (wasn't it always that way?) just two circles side by side their rims just touching. The gold lines hung in the air as the demon crashed through them and they disappeared, the demons mouth turned up in a grimace, "your runes can't save you now shadowhunter, it didn't do anything, passed right through me." It let out a high pitched laugh, and Clary laughed too.

"Stupid demon that rune wasn't to save me, it was for you. It was actually Jonathon that came up with the idea, a rune for Division, I think he called it."

"Well child, it has not done anything, I'm still here."It was then that it noticed the gold lines emblazoned on its abdomen. Two gold circles.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong." This time it wasn't Clary that spoke, it was a small figure curled up behind the demon. Clary recognised that blonde hair, the dark eyes and the thin limbs.

It was Jonathon, a mere shadow of what he was before. His breathing laboured, he carried on, "You see because I was a shadowhunter I made you more powerful than any other demon," the demon had now turned in what appeared to be shock towards Jonathon's small form, "but now with Clary's special Division rune it has separated us, you no longer have my shadowhunter abilities to feed off, you are just a normal greater demon."

Something seemed to change in its expression for a moment, it features contorted its talons curled. It was then that it seemed to notice the glowing blade poking out from its chest. Clary held the other end and twisted it and then it curled in on itself and was gone.

Clary let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and called out over the cries of both men; "Jonathon the antidote!" she waddled over to him and bent down slowly and he held out a gnarled hand with spidery fingers and covered in scars. A little vial of green liquid poked out from between his fingertips, "Are you sure it will work?"

"Yes I'm sure, and Clary?" she turned her head and looked deep into his black eyes that showed his pain, but also something else, guilt, love? "Clary please don't leave me, please?"

She nodded carefully, her heart full of compassion for her brother, who she wished she could have saved sooner, one look at him and she knew it wouldn't be long.

But she had to get to Jace who seemed to have passed out again, that was when she remembered the key, the key to the shackles around Jace's wrists, she looked at Jonathon who was lying on the floor, quite still. She feared he had died, but as she went over he coughed and Clary realised she was quite relieved, this surprised her after all he had done, but then she told herself that it wasn't him that had done this and pushed all the bad thoughts she associated with his name out of her mind. She didn't want to disturb him so she searched the tattered ruins of his clothes until she found a brass key, this had to be it.

She ran back to Jace and tried the key, it worked and the shackles fell away. She cupped her hand under his chin and tipped the liquid down his throat making sure all of it went in. Then she sat down and pulled his head into her lap stroking his hair and praying it would work, she was too afraid to see what was happening under his shirt until he finally opened his eyes and smiled, a smile she knew so well and had missed seeing in such a long time, it was a smile of pure love.

Jace pulled his shirt up himself and it was gone, all that were left were a smattering of small scars, but they just looked like part of the pattern that was already there. They both breathed a sigh of relief, but Clary still looked worried, she could still see Jace's ribs and wrist bones, he had some colour back, but was still sweating. Jace seemed to notice this too.

"Don't worry baby, it doesn't hurt anymore, you did it. I guess I'll have to spend some time in the gym though to get those gorgeous muscles back that you love so much!" He laughed and Clary laughed to glad that he felt better; he twisted round to kiss her when something caught her eye.

Lying in the middle of the floor was Jonathon, he looked deathly pale like Jace had earlier and she hurried over to him.

"Jace we have to help him! He saved us, saved you!" she pleaded she looked down at his mangled body, it was thin and malnourished and she looked up at Jace's face and saw the reluctance in his eyes.

"Jace Lightwood you ungrateful...I don't know ungrateful something, you pick him up, we are taking him back to the Institute with us, he needs help, he saved your life and he's my brother. You know it's not his fault, you..." Her voiced trailed away as tears filled her eyes, remorse for all the years that she had thought her brother a monster, and she knew from when she looked into Jonathon's eyes that he felt one hundred times more remorse than she ever could, a lifetime of watching yourself hurt others, powerless to stop it.

It was as Jace scooped up Jonathan's frail form in his arms, that she noticed Jace struggling, he shouldn't be struggling she thought, but then muscle that was usually in his arms was gone, so Clary didn't dwell on it any longer as she made a portal. Jace carried Jonathan through first and as Clary took a step towards it she suddenly felt something, but she carried on, and as she landed back in the institute she saw her waters had broken. She stood there awestruck; it was too early, it wasn't happening now!

The others had crowded around Jonathon, Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Simon were all shouting questions at Jace and Clary knew some were directed at her but she didn't bother to answer as she felt the pain, her voice was gone, and then her screams cried out as she motioned to Izzy.

"IZZY I THINK ITS COMING!" she said through clenched teeth

"Wha-, but Isabelle finally realised what Clary meant and then practically pushed her onto the bed next to Jonathon who was very still as Magnus worked over his, she could see blue sparks flying, but not much else, it was then Jace turned around and saw her face.

"What is it-Oh by the angel it isn't?"

"Yes, it is Jace now get over here!" Clary screamed at him as he came over and held her hand. Clary had been planning to have the baby at the institute anyway, but she was going to have Jocelyn and Maryse here, two people who actually knew what they were doing. Right now Jace looked concerned, but confused holding her hand, Isabelle was wringing her wrists looking lost, and Simon just looked creeped out. Alec looked a bit like Simon him, and Magnus was still working on Jonathon, she was glad that he was concentrating on her brother.

Clary was close to tears as she realised no one had a clue, all the while trying to breathe. Clary decided it was time to take control, "Isabelle I need you to take a look, and you need to tell me what you see.

"I d-don't know Clary, I'm n-not really qualified to do this."

"Well if I could I would, but I can't, you need to do it or it will have to be you Jace," Clary turned her head to glare at him, her face was all red and sweaty. Jace looked shocked, "Izzy get over here, you can do this, I know you can," Jace meant to be supportive, but it came out sounding like a question.

Isabelle took a deep breath and looked under the sheet they used to cover Clary up. "Oh god," she whispered holding a hand to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Jace went to look and when he came back he looked quite green, "It's okay babe, just the top of a head," his face went even more green just at the thought.

"Erm, Clary I think you need to do that whole thing where you push," Isabelle tried to look sure, but she didn't.

Clary tried to think back to all those classes she went to, but it seemed like her mind was foggy, and she was already tired from when she killed the demon.

"Come on Clary, push." It was Simon now, still her best friend, still supportive as always. "You can do this."

Ten minutes later and Alec had left the room, Simon was about to be sick, and Jace...well Clary didn't know how to describe the look on his face; it was like shock, nausea and amazement rolled into one. He had gone over to where Isabelle was standing every so often to have a look, each time he looked greener and greener when he came back. But Clary was concentrating on pushing. Finally she couldn't do it anymore.

That was when she heard a small cry; she peeled her head of the pillows and looked at Isabelle who was holding a tiny baby, albeit awkwardly. Clary didn't realise she was crying until she felt them on her lips. Jace was staring and Clary could have sworn that she saw him crying then, although he would never admit it.

Isabelle did something before, trying to wipe off some of the blood and then handing the baby to Clary to see. It was wrapped in a blue blanket. Clary gasped when she saw the golden curls plastered to its head. The she gasped louder when she saw two bright green eyes looking up at her. Clary smiled, and the Jace asked almost shyly, "Can I hold him, Clary?"

"Of course, he is yours," Clary handed the baby to Jace already she felt a little reluctant to let him go.

Jace held the baby, his eyes looking down on the baby lovingly, filled with such pure joy and love that Clary felt herself tearing up again.

"I promise to be the best father in the world, I promise I will love and protect you. I will be a better father than mine was I promise." He whispered softly to the baby before kissing it gently on the forehead and handing it back to Clary.

Isabelle looked on at the scene genuinely happy for Clary and Jace, but again feeling left out that it would never happen for her. Simon saw and he put an arm around her waist, before whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry I can't give you what you want Izzy, but you did a really good job delivering it and everything. I love you so much, you were so brave."He kissed her then, and she kissed him back and they stood like that, they were still like that when Magnus came over.

He had a solemn look on his face, but it seemed to lift when he saw the baby, he smiled at them both, "I can't believe I missed all the fun," he said it playfully, but there was something underneath it.

"What about Jonathon?"Clary asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Clary he was too far gone, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, he's sleeping, but there isn't much time." Magnus then went to find Alec, a sad expression on his face, he couldn't do anything again. Clary sniffed a bit realising she would never get to know her own brother before asking Jace to push her bed over to his, he did it without saying anything.

Clary reached over to Jonathon's sleeping form and brushed some hair off his face; he had a temperature, but was shivering. His eyes flickered at her touch.

"Clary?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She said softly stroking his hair.

"Thank you for not leaving me, I don't want to die alone."

"You not going to-

"I'm not stupid, I know, I can feel it coming. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, to all of you," he looked at Isabelle, "I know you won't believe me, but I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He looked so sad, and then Jace spoke.

"Thank you Jonathon, I'll never be more grateful than I am now, for saving my life and my family. You know we all forgive you. And I'm not sure this is the best time, but well you're an uncle!" Jace beamed at him.

"Really? Clary had her baby?" He looked at Clary in astonishment before noticing the blue bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold him, brother?"

Jonathon didn't say anything as he took the baby in his arms and looked down at its large green eyes that reminded him so much of his sister. He felt himself crying, but didn't care. Clary looked at them both with love, glad that her brother was here to see it.

"Have you got a name yet?" Jonathon asked

"Well I don't know about Jace, but I was thinking Jonathon Max Lightwood. What do you think?"

Clary heard Isabelle give a small gasp and start to cry, while Jace only nodded in agreement and Jonathon looked at Clary with a look of complete happiness on his face.

"You're my brother Jonathon, I want you to be part of my life."

"Thank you Clary, Jace, thank you, I've never felt so happy in all my life," he smiled and closed his eyes. They didn't open.

Clary took her baby Jonathon Max back into her arms, tears rolled down her cheeks and she let Jace wrap his arms around her as she mourned the loss of her brother, but celebrated her beautiful child.

The End.

**So I know it was really long, but what did you think? It wasn't too mushy I hope, but I thought that it was so depressing that it needed something happy. I apologise for anything that was wrong with the whole birthing scene, but I don't have any knowledge about delivering babies and I did my best. **

**I hope it lived up to all of your expectations! Please review this one for me, I need to know what you thought of the whole story! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
